


Headache

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a headache and is feeling under the weather, but his boyfriend knows just how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

"Michael I'm dyingggg..." Gavin groaned, his voice muffled as he smushed his face into a pillow, plopping down on their couch immediately when they got home from work. Michael rolled his eyes, pulling off his jacket and kicking his shoes off. "You're probably just tired, Gav. Take a nap or something." The Brit groaned again in response, unintelligible this time. Michael sighed, walking over and pulling the man's shoes off his feet, Gavin immediately pulling his socked feet onto the couch more once they were free. 

"My head feels like there's a tiny man inside, trying to drill his way out." he whined, turning his head to one side so he could breathe easier. "At least he doesn't have a lot to get through." Michael mumbled, recieiving a huffy 'hey!' from Gavin before the man stopped caring because that took too much effort.

"You just have a headache. I know, I know, you never get them. Maybe today is just one of those rare days. I'll get you some aspirin." Michael headed off to the kitchen, returning with a couple pills and a glass of water. He forced Gavin into a sitting position, watching the man swallow the aspirin slowly, still unused to taking pills. Michael was unusually quiet, not wanting to upset Gavin's head with his loud voice. "Do you want some tea or something, Gav?" he asked softly. The man let out a pithy 'uh-huh' before settling back down into the couch. 

Michael left him be once more, heading to the kitchen to make him some tea. He came back in a little while, with tea and a fuzzy blanket. He set the tea near Gavin's head, draping the blanket over him and tucking it in like one would a child. "Do you wanna be alone? I can go in the bedroom and chill if you want." Gavin whined wordlessly, but Michael understood. He grabbed a book and settled into the small crook of Gavin's legs, sitting on the couch with him as the man took a much-needed nap.

A couple hours passed and when Gavin woke up, he was alone on the couch. Quiet sounds from the kitchen told him Michael was nearby. He sat up, head feeling much better, and body well-rested. He went into the kitchen, where Michael was making pasta, and hugged him from behind. The man jolted in surprise before leaning into the hug. "Feeling better?" he asked. 

Gavin kissed the side of his head. "Much, thanks to you." Michael smiled, turning in the man's arms to face him. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't help you fix a simple headache?" Gavin kissed him before hugging him once more. "I don't wanna know."


End file.
